Sport clothing products such as women's swimsuits include those known as sport clothing with cups in which a pair of right and left cup portions are disposed in the body portion thereof. The right (left) cup portion is attached to the body portion by a right (left) side cloth and a right (left) cup suspending cord. One of end parts of the right (left) cup suspending cord is sewn to an upper edge part of the right (left) cup portion. The other end part of the right (left) cup suspending cord is sewn to the hem part of a right (left) armhole (a hole for passing an arm therethrough) in the body portion (type 1) or sewn to the hem part of a neck hole (a hole for passing a head therethrough) in the body portion (type 2). Type 1 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 2-264002, for example. Type 2 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. SHO 60-67313, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI 1-177213, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3042769, for example. Known as a modification of type 2 is a swimsuit in which the other end part of the right (left) cup suspending cord is connected to the neck hole hem part by a hook. In this type, the other end part of the right (left) cup suspending cord can be attached to and removed from the hem part of the neck hole.